


Nightmares

by surreal_wanderer, TalesFrom_TheLandOfBrokenToys (surreal_wanderer)



Series: Kaylee is a "little" [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Love, cgl, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surreal_wanderer/pseuds/surreal_wanderer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/surreal_wanderer/pseuds/TalesFrom_TheLandOfBrokenToys
Summary: Kaylee has a nightmare and crawls into her captains bed, nothing happens they just sleep.





	Nightmares

Kaylee had always been the baby of the ship but no one took care of, or protected he as fiercely as Mal.  
It all started one night when Kaylee was having another one of her nightmares. For some reason she had a lot, while it wasn’t every night it seemed far more often than any adults she’d ever known. This one in particular shook her to the core. She lay in her bunk trying to calm herself. But even the familiar sounds of the ships vents settling as the heat came on made her heart jump. Her pulse continued to climb. So little Kaylee took a breath, wrapped her blanket around her shoulders, and pressed her favourite stuffed animal to her hear; it was a small floppy gecko dawning a tiara and ballet slippers. Then she darted out of her bunk fast enough that her imagined monsters couldn’t catch her. She bounded barefoot along the cold metal floor towards the safety of her captains bunk.  
Not knowing if he was awake or not she padded silently across the floor. “Mal?” she whispered softly. Not even a stir. She had to prod his shoulder as he grumbled and made a shooing gesture, until finally he opened his eyes to see Kaylee tense and hunched over him, clinging to her blanket and ratty plush toy. “Mei Mei wh..”  
“I had a bad dream, I’m scared” She admitted, hoping he wasn’t too cross for having been woken. He started to make an “are you serious?” kind of a face, but then looked at her pleading eyes and white knuckles clutching her blanket tightly around her, then slid over. “Alright get in” he sighed. But she was already nestling herself against his chest. “Just don’t be slithering and squirming about in the night” He said sternly.  
“Ay ay cap’n” She said her eyelids sliding shut and falling asleep almost immediately. Mal softly kissed her forehead before drifting off himself. This was not the last time Kaylee crawled into his bed for comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> I put this one under both my psueds, however any future parts of the series that diverge in a more explicit direction will not be under my main.


End file.
